Confessions
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un pequeño viaje a Cerulean hacen que a Red le vengan nuevos sentimientos a la persona menos inesperada que le pudieran causar aquellas sensaciones en su corazón.


**Aviso:** Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jejejeje, hem, bueno, esta historia no la tenía planeada realmente, pero por un reto que me pusieron en mi club, pues me vino a la mente hacer algo así como esto y de forma rápida. Aparte de que espero no tengan represalias contra mí. Si, soy un fan del specialshipping, pero igual de este shipping, así que no me digan que quieran matarme o algo por el estilo. Igual, es una probadita para algo que seguro les gustará. Créanme.

* * *

**Confessions.**

En Cerulean, Red había ido a buscar a Misty para tener una sesión de entrenamiento acuático con Gyara y Poli en su gimnasio pues quería intentar nuevas combinaciones con ambos, por lo que salio de inmediato de Pallet Town para tener un intenso entrenamiento con ella, aunque igual no esperaba que ella se lo pidiera en persona. Se sentía un poco ilusionado después de tanto tiempo de no verla.

Al llegar pudo localizarla enfrente de la entrada de gimnasio con un traje de baño demasiado revelador para él, de un color azul celeste que se le pegaba a su bien formado de su cuerpo, mostrando sus curvas detalladamente. Lo único que le cubría arriba era una chamarra del mismo color, un poco más oscuro, haciendo que Red empezara a pensar una infinidad de cosas por ella.

- Hola Red. Qué bueno verte - dijo Misty saludando nerviosamente a Red con una pequeña sonrisa.

- H-Hola Misty... No esperaba verte así - respondió él igual de sonrojado y nervioso por verla tan atractiva.

- Hem... Bueno, es que estaba teniendo una sesión rápida de natación con mis pokémon antes de que llegaras. Quería estar en forma - Misty parecía cubrirse un poco más su cuerpo con su chamarra de forma disimulada -. Así que... ¿Entramos?

- S-Si... Por supuesto - le respondió nervioso sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Sin lugar a dudas, Red se sentía ahora tan pervertido como Gold por ver de aquella forma el cuerpo de Misty. Era su mejor amiga por el amor de Dios. Más bien, es su primer amiga. Aunque tantas cosas pasaron por su mente que no se dio cuenta que caminaba por los pasillos sin ver bien por donde pisaba, llegando a caer dentro de la piscina gigante de Misty.

- ¡REEED! - gritó Misty muy preocupada de que Red pudiera ahogarse.

- Tranquila Misty, solo me resbalé - mintió Red entre risas mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Que tonto eres. Debes fijarte más - le reprendió ella con las mejillas infladas, sintiéndose una idiota por preocuparse por él. Red siempre le va bien en todo.

- Oye, no me digas que soy un tonto - de inmediato Red se acercó a ella y la tomó de su pierna para tirarla al agua con él.

¡SPLASH!

- Red. ¿P-Pero qué tienes en la cabeza? - preguntó una iracunda Misty con una mirada seria, aunque con el rostro sonrojado por tener los ojos de Red tan cerca de los suyos.

- Eso te pasa por decirme tonto.

Red rió alegremente mientras atraía a Misty sobre su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, sintiéndose feliz y contento de tener su calidez sobre su cuerpo, aunque Misty forcejeaba para que él la soltara, no quería que dejara de abrazarle de aquella forma. Sentía que el momento justo de decirle todo lo que sentía por él era ese mismo, y aunque no pudo contarle todo lo que había albergado por él en su corazón, cuando el ataque en la liga pokémon ocurrió, ahora sabía que podía decirle lo que sea. Y ella no era la única con aquellos pensamientos surcar en su mente. Red igual empezaba a sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora estando con ella, y sabía que no era por la adrenalina causada por aquel divertido y placentero juego, pero no sabía exactamente el motivo. A lo que le venía una sola cosa en la mente.

- Red... Deja de jugar conmigo - pidió ella muy sonrojada, tratando de sonar seria.

- Bueno, te dejare con una condición - le respondió él con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó un tanto curiosa ante la propuesta de él.

- ¿Dime qué es lo que sientes por mí? - esa pregunta descolocó a Misty por completo que quedó petrificada en los brazos de Red, evitando seguir forcejeando con él.

- ¿P-Por qué quieres saberlo? - preguntó ella curiosa ocultando su mirada de la de Red.

- Bueno... Este... Pues, porque... - Red se sintió más nervioso aún porque no sabía el motivo de su pregunta -. Bueno, porque...

- Red... Respóndeme por favor... Si es que... Quieres saberlo - pidió ella un tanto ilusionada por escuchar la respuesta de Red.

- Porque creo que... ¡También puedo sentir lo mismo que tú! - gritó Red apretando a Misty en sus brazos.

- Red... Yo... Yo te amo. Te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! ¡¿LO ESCUCHASTE?! - gritó Misty con todas sus fuerzas dejando expuesto su corazón ante el chico que tanto amaba -. Te amo desde que nos conocimos Red. Pero... Siempre tuve miedo de que tu no pudieras sentir lo mismo por mí. Como siempre has estado lejos entrenando... Creía que tu nunca...

- Misty - Red la interrumpió -. Yo... Lo lamento mucho por no darme cuenta antes, pero de lo que si puedo decirte ahora es que... Yo también siento que te amo... Espero que puedas perdonar a este idiota despistado...

Misty guardó silencio y con un pequeño movimiento deshizo el abrazó de Red dentro del agua para luego salirse con la mirada baja de la piscina y girar su rostro al de él sin verlo a la cara.

- No tienes porque disculparte Red porque... Por eso mismo me enamoré de tí - le respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
